A Tsunami of Bad Luck
by CoTLFan
Summary: Philippa, John, Nimrod and Groanin are on a new adventure to stop the wicked djinn who caused a tsunami. Things could get quite dangerous, and what's with Philippa having weird dreams? Dybbuk/Philippa


**This is my first fanfic and I really hope you'll enjoy reading it! With special thanks to 1000GreenSun for proofreading this first chapter :) Don't forget to review!**

**The story takes place a year after the adventure of book 6. There might be some spoilers, so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Children of the Lamp series. It's P.B. Kerr's.  
><strong>

Philippa was leafing through her favourite magazine when suddenly the door of her room burst wide open.

"Philippa!" shouted John. "You have to come downstairs! Uncle Nimrod and Groanin are here and I think something important is going on."

"But I thought Nimrod wasn't allowed to come anymore?" said Philippa, putting away her magazine.

Their mother had made it quite clear she didn't want any djinn stuff mentioned in her presence any longer, and although Nimrod strongly disapproved of this, he respected her decision.

"I know. That's why I think it must be something important." John was already on his way down again.

Philippa quickly followed him.

Sitting on a large sofa in their huge living room were Nimrod and Groanin, quietly sipping hot tea out of two little teacups. When Philippa entered the room, Nimrod looked up.

"Ah, there you are! Please, sit down. There's something important I want to talk about."

John looked at Philippa with his I-told-you-so face and then they both sat down on two comfortable chairs, directly facing the sofa Nimrod and Groaning were sitting on.

Layla and Edward Gaunt, their parents, were also sitting on a sofa. Layla didn't seem to be very happy; she had her arms crossed in front of her body and her face was slightly red, as if she had been yelling.

Nimrod began to speak. "I don't know if you heard about the tsunami in Holland?"

Both Philippa and John shook their heads.

"I thought so. It happened only about six hours ago, and it's a true disaster. Approximately five thousand people are missing."

"Oh, that's terrible!" said Philippa.

"It is indeed. But that's not all. I have a strong feeling that this is the work of djinn. You see, the possibility of a tsunami taking place near Holland is very, very small. In fact, it's safe to say there's no way a tsunami could take place near Holland without a lot of djinn power."

"Do you know who the culprit is?" asked John, already excited to go on a new adventure.

"I think I have an idea. But we'll talk about that later. For now, I want to ask you if you would like to join me on this adventure."

Philippa and John didn't have to think about it and immediately they nodded.

"That's settled, then. Are you sure about your decision, Layla?"

Layla looked at the twins, then at Nimrod.

"I'm sorry, but I won't use my djinn powers anymore. You know that."

Nimrod seemed a little annoyed by his sister, but he quickly changed the subject.

"What are you two waiting for?" he asked, looking at the twins. "Go get your stuff! We'll wait outside in the car." And with that, he and Groanin left the room.

John and Philippa ran upstairs, each to their own room, and less than fifteen minutes later they both came down with two suitcases full of random stuff they had quickly thrown into them.

At the front door their parents were waiting for them.

"Promise me you'll be careful," said Layla, planting a kiss on both their heads. "Things could get very dangerous, and I don't want something bad happening to you two."

"We'll be careful, mom," said John.

After hugging their dad, they went outside and walked to Nimrod's car. Groanin helped them getting their suitcases in the back of the car and then they all got in.

"Why is mom so upset?" asked Philippa, when Nimrod drove his car away from their house.

'This mission isn't particularly without danger. I could definitely use the help of your mom, and that's why I asked her if she could come with us. I was aware of the fact she doesn't want to use her djinn power anymore, but I thought that maybe she would understand how terrible this situation is and decide to help me. But sadly I only got her upset." He sighed. "I guess my only hope now is Jenny Sachertorte."

"We're going to Jenny Sachertorte?" said Philippa, a little too excited.

"Yes, we are. You seem happy," said Nimrod.

Little blushes began to appear on Philippa's cheeks.

"I just think she's very nice," she answered, trying to hide her red face by facing her head towards the car window. It had been almost two years since she had last seen Dybbuk and in that time her feelings for him hadn't gone away. In fact, they had only grown bigger.

"So, what's the plan?" asked John.

"Well, first we'll go to Jenny to see if she is willing to help us. I hope she can give us some crucial information we need to find out which wicked djinn is responsible for this disaster," answered Nimrod.

"But you said you already knew who the culprit was," said John.

"No, I said I had an idea. I'm not sure of it, and I have to find some proof of it first."


End file.
